


Hope

by ChelseaNelseaIsaac



Series: Hope Series [1]
Category: Isaac Lahey - Fandom, Scisaac - Fandom, scissac - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Scisaac - Freeform, Scissac - Freeform, Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaNelseaIsaac/pseuds/ChelseaNelseaIsaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fluffy/lusty romance series between Scott/Isaac Scisaac!!!<br/>Please enjoy! Comments please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hospital Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best at writing, but I love to do it anyway! Scisaac is one of my favorite ships! Enjoy the first chapter!  
> Comments?

Isaac was standing beside a hole that lead to his basement. He was staring at it for hours, he missed school for three straight days and didn't eat all that time. He slept by the deep hole and then continued to stare. His daring blue eyes eyed the freezer that made its home down there. Isaac' s home was in the cold and icy freezer for over five hours until his father let him out. Hallucinations came after fours days of resting by the hole. He thought of his dad and how he could have had a better life without him in it. He thought about Scott and what he felt for him. What did Scott feel for him?

The Hallucinations started to haunt him until he weakly walked to the kitchen and heated up a TV dinner. He could barely keep his eyes open; he was dying inside. It wasn't from the hunger, it was from the pain that squeezed the life out of him. The beeper for the microwave ringed in his ear and he clenched onto the handle ripping the door open. His breathing got heavy and the room started to spin around. He pulled the dinner out with one finger and it fell to the counter. He had already forgot where he kept the silverwear; it was like he's never been in the house before.

He started to see everything in a pair of two's and he fell to his knees. His eyes were tightly shut and he covered them with his tremoring hand. His stomach growled at him with hunger, it was getting upset without food. Death was staring him in the eye and he tried to push it away, but he couldn't. He fell to the ground and crashed his head onto the chair's leg knocking him unconscious.

Four hours had passed and he woke up in a hospital bed. He was hooked up to machines and they were pumping blood into his system. His vision was clear and he didn't feel like he was dying. He one the fight between life and death, but he had to have some help. Someone had to of helped him out of his house and into the hospital bed he was now in. He looked to his left and saw cords leading to a plug in that could have ended his life with just someone pullingthe plug. Then he looked to his right and saw Scott napping in the uncomfortable wooden chair. His hands were crossed together and his head was to the side. Isaac blinked a few times to make sure that he was acutally there and his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. It was actually Scott sitting in that chair sleeping, how long had he been there?

He held his hand out to touch Scott's leg, but he woke up before Isaac got passed the machine that monitered his pulse. Scott smiled with relief that he was alive. He stood up and sat at the end of the hospital bed. "How are you feeling?" He asked Isaac and he only nodded at him. "Decent." Isaac soon replied and he moved around to get comfortable. "I know what happened." Scott said and he sat back down in the chair. "Were you standing out my window watching me suffer?"

"No, but I was the one that brought you here." He stated and took Isaac's hand caressing it slowly. Isaac looked at him with his now gray eyes that were trying to regenerate. "You were laying by that hole that lead to the basement, where your father locked you up in that freezer." Scott explained. Isaac had no clue that he knew anything about his father's abuse. He didn't want him to know, he never did. Who told him? Why did they tell him? Did anyone even tell him or did he find out on his own?

"Jackson said something about it, that he was kicking that crap out of you, then he stated that it wasn't his problem to fix. I wanted you to know that I kicked his ass after he said that. You don't deserve to be abused because of your mother's death." Scott looked up at his fellow werewolf and rubbed the palm of his machine hooked hand. Isaac's lip quivered with sadness and shame. If he knew that Scott actually cared then he would have went straight to him. He held the tears in though; he wasn't going to let his guard down. But it was hard to keep it up with Scott caressing his hand the way he was. The way he was so focused on making the inner pain go away with comfort.

"Why are you doing this?" Isaac blurted out, his voice shakey and full of hurt.Scoot shook his head in disappointment, he thought that his friend would get the memo already. That he cared about him, that he thought of him as more than a friend. He didn't want to be friends, he wanted to be more, something more meaningful. He wanted love, and he could see it in Isaac's eyes that he felt something for him too. "Because I care about you Isaac, and I know you feel something for me to. You would have pulled your hand away by now if you didn't feel one emotion for me." Scott carefully explained and he leaned in closer to Isaac's lips.

Isaac flinched for a second, he leaned into the kiss though. Scott's lips barely touched his, it was almost like an unfinished kiss that had more than one emotion. A shield of emotions that turned into a sword that would fight for their love. They kissed again, it was slow and steady. A tear fell from Isaac's cheek; he couldn't hold back the pain.Scott knocked down his shield with comfort and love. Only the tip of his fingers rested on the left side of Scott's face, they caressingly ran down his cheek and down his neck sending unexpected shivers down Scott's spine.

The kiss ended and a someone knocked on the door, Scott quickly turned and saw his mother. She awkwardly smiled and walked in the room, she sat on the edge of the bed. Scott sat back down on the chair and staired at his mom. "How are you feeling Isaac?" She said with the lowest voice she could make. He half smiled and scooted away so his back is on the pillow and his head is on the wall. "I'm fine, not the best, but i'm pulling through." He said and clenched the blankets into his fists. "I'm here if you need me, you are always welcome in our house." She said and walked out of the room. Scott looked back Isaac and kept a straight face. "I need to be alone right now." Isaac stated and Scott agreed, he walked out and looked back into the room; Isaac's eyes were closed and he turned to his side.


	2. Wolf Infestation

The hospital machine was constantly beeping, each time Isaac heard a beep his eyes flinched and he turned to the side. The machine was starting to get on his nerves when the clock struck midnight he woke up to a quiet hospital. Something didn't feel right to him, it was almost too quiet for a hospital. People were always working night shift whether it was cleaning or keeping an eye on the patients. But no one was roaming the halls and looking in rooms or mopping the floors. It was just complete blackness which bugged Isaac. His bones felt cold and he climbed out of bed; he stumbled but managed to balance.

He had to roll the machine that helped him stay awake along with him, or he would fall to the ground unconscious once again. Isaac reached the end of the hall he was in and from behind him he could hear quick footsteps racing to somewhere, they obviously didn't want to be seen. His Blue eyes stared deep into the darkness until they met with a pair of dark red eyes. An Alfa came from the dark side of the wall with his muscled and bare chest. His nails were long and sharp ready to cut or kill anything in his path. Isaac stood there shocked for a few seconds before he realized the man started to charge at him. He jumped out of the way and the werewolf slammed into the wall. Screams were heard from other patient rooms; they were scared because they didn't know what was going on outside in the hall. Isaac stormed down to another hall and hid behind a patient body carrier an he pulled the needles that hooked him to the machine out of his hands and arms. As soon as the needle left his body he started to get automatically dizzy.

But he knew he couldn't just stop because of a slight head malfunction. He got back on his feet and ran down the hall; the werewolf saw him and sprinted after him. Isaac ran into a dead end and quickly turned back to see the Alfa with a smile on his face and he starts to walk over to him. Isaac pushed himself against the wall and started to slur his words. Everything around him started to shake and he held his stomach. He felt like he was going to get sick, but he went four hours without food so far, what's another hour? It wasn't the empty stomach, it was something going on in his brain. Disturbing thoughts start to conquer him whisper bad things to his membrane.

_He's going to rip your throat out you pathetic wolf._

_No one will be here to save you, might as well surrender now._

_I'm going to enjoy the moment when he digs his sharp nails in your back and drags them down._

_Scott doesn't care for you, realize the lies he's been telling you._

_  
_Isaac clenched onto his hair and let out an angry groan. He wanted the thoughts to go away, but they kept coming back when he tried to put them back in their cage. They wanted to be set free, they wanted him to feel pain. Isaac groaned and fell to his knees, when he looked up the werewolf was standing right above him with his nails ready to shed blood. Isaac's breathing was heavy, he was scared. Who wouldn't be scared when a werewolf is standing right above you ready to cut your throat open. From behind the man was a dark figure and it got closer each second, Isaac's shook his head and the man cocked his head to the side confused.

The figure grabbed him and threw his against the wall and he landed on a hospital bed. The figure turned into a young teenager. It was Scott and he was kicking the crap out of the Alfa. He dug his nails into his side and clenched onto the Alfa's throat with his other hand; choking him slowly. Scott's eyes turned yellow and a clenches his teeth together as he squeezes his neck tighter. Isaac was staring at him while the Alfa was being choked by Scott's hand. The Alfa finally stopped breathing, he stopped fighting and layed still. Scott turned with his yellow eyes shining bright and they stare into Isaac's. His eyes turned back to the normal dark brown and he fell to his knees holding his hand out for Isaac to grab.

He accepted his hand and pulled him closer, Scott's arms were wrapped around Isaac. Isaac was warm and he felt safe in Scott's arms. Scott was always there for him, always and to not thank him for all he did was something he wasn't going to accept. Isaac faced him and pressed his lips gently to Scott's,  Scott smiled against the kiss and tightened a grip on Isaac's arm. He didn't want Scott to let go, and he didn't think he would. Which he didn't. They sat at the edge of the hall way hugging each other tightly.

"Why were you hear?" Isaac asked and he looked back up at him.

"I've been here ever since you told me you wanted to be alone." He replied and he tangled his fingers in Isaac's.

"What?" Isaac asked and an unexpected tear fell from the corner of his left eye.

"I'm never going to leave you alone, even if you demand it." He explained and he touched his forhead with his lips and ran his hand through Isaac's light and soft brown hair.

 


End file.
